ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer, Come Home
In Slimer, Come Home, after ruining Winston's birthday surprise, Slimer leaves the Firehouse for good and wanders the streets of New York... where he soon joins in with a bad crowd of Poltergeists!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 3. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Ghash Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Slimer Poltergeists (Type of Creatures) Mrs. Millikan Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Ecto 1 Trap Containment Unit Locations Firehouse Plot The Ghostbusters were out on a night bust. For three nights in a row, they had been bested by a group of Poltergeists. This group was conducting roaming attacks on random targets, defying their Modus operandi: staying in one place and becoming weaker the further they stray from it. The Ghostbusters were suddenly surrounded by over a dozen Poltergeists who formed a giant vortex. Ghash, the prime motivator, hurled empty trash cans at the boys then blew them away. The Poltergeists broke off their attack and flew into the sewers. On the way home, Ray fumed over losing again. He speculated the Poltergeists were be drawing from some other source of energy or Ghash was feeding on the energy of the small ones. As Winston entered the Firehouse, he was surprised by everyone. A birthday party was being held in his honor. Winston was happy and overcome with emotion, even Egon was into the party a little. However, when Janine brought out the cake, Slimer ate it in one gulp. But, Winston let him have the cake, because he claimed he was on a diet. Except, Peter berated Slimer and Ray thought Peter hurt his feelings. As the Ghostbusters slept, Slimer left the Firehouse for good. Janine returned with doughnuts and found a note left by him. The Ghostbusters put on rain jackets and split up to effectively search for Slimer, except Peter. Meanwhile, Slimer spotted a candy store but remembered Peter's harsh words. He moved on and saw a procession of Poltergeists. Peter attempted to sneak out to join the search but Janine caught him. She played along with his excuse, though. Slimer followed the Poltergeists into a building. Egon was lost in thought but realized Slimer was a target if the Poltergeists were looking for ghost energy. One more recruit could make the group unbeatable and terribly, terribly evil. The Poltergeists welcomed Slimer in and Ghash attempted to teach Slimer how to be frightening. A group of punks converged on Egon but they broke off when one realized Egon was weirder than them. Egon caught up to Ray who was testing out a new theory of his. Peter ran into Slimer and radioed the team. Ghash began to absorb all of the Poltergeists and Slimer was forced to comply. Egon noticed the individual frequencies were beginning to merge and the Ghostbusters had to act fast or risk losing Slimer forever. They switched the throwers to Slimer's frequency and pulled him out. However, Ghash was still powerful and proceeded to capture the team. Slimer helped free them and Egon managed to trap Ghash but the trap wasn't designed to hold so many entities at once. The team rushed back to the Firehouse and Winston deposited the trap into the Containment Unit with success. A Welcome Back party was held for Slimer. Even Peter admitted he missed Slimer a little. Winston brought out a cake but Slimer ate it. Luckily, they unveiled a back up cake. Ray remembered he taught Slimer a new trick and had the spud show it off to everyone... much to their disgust. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 10, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986). *This episode is one of seven episodes from the early seasons to be re-dubbed with Dave Coulier and Kath Soucie. It was rebroadcast as part of season four. The second version was not included on the DVD. Multimedia samples can be found on Spook Central's Alternate Episodes page. *After Peter shoots the trash cans, he mentions he watched a Clint Eastwood movie the previous night.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 03:44-03:46). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Okay, so I saw a Clint Eastwood movie last night and got carried away." *While caught in the vortex, Peter references the Wizard of Oz. This is the first of many references to the work over the course of the series.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 04:13-04:16). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Didn't I see this in the Wizard of Oz?" *During the surprise party, it is revealed Winston's favorite flavor is Blueberry Fudge Cake.Janine Melnitz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters- Slimer, Come Home (1986) (DVD ts. 5:57-6:01). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "Look Winston, Blueberry Fudge Cake. Your favorite." *In the aftermath of the party, Peter refers to the Ghostbusters' first encounter with Slimer, seen in the first film.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:36-06:37). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "First time I saw you, you slimed me!" *Just like the rest of the episodes of season 1, it uses a track from The Real Ghostbusters Soundtrack. This episode features the song "Remember Home" in part of the episode. *During the visual commentary on The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, Brad Rader comments Slimer's good-bye scene was in part inspired by a scene in the 1941 movie "Penny Serenade" starring Cary Grant and Irene Dunne. *Ray's theory proves fruitful. He sees his second grade teacher, Mrs. Millikan.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:21-15:24). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "That's Mrs. Millikan, my second-grade teacher!" *Slimer's frequency is 500,000 Megahertz.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Slimer, Come Home" (1986) (DVD ts. 18:32-18:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Set your proton beams at five hundred thousand megahertz -- Slimer's frequency." *One of the Poltergeists resembles Homer Simpson from "The Simpsons" (it is yellow, bald, and has on a white shirt). This is most likely a coincidence considering this episode aired a year before the original Tracey Ullman shorts aired. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Issue #5, this episode title is referenced on one of the newspaper clippings. Animation Goofs At the beginning, when Ray was driving the Ecto-1, the license plate mistakenly read, "Ectd-1". In the same scene, when we see Winston talking to Egon a shot of his arm and side are coloured as Ray. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:004-01.png Image:004-02.png Image:004-03.png Image:004-04.png Image:004-05.png Image:004-06.png Image:004-07.png Image:004-08.png Image:004-09.png Image:004-10.png Image:004-11.png Image:004-12.png Image:004-13.png Image:004-14.png Image:004-15.png Image:004-16.png Collages and Edits CityStreetsinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstonandPeterinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsPoltergeistsinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' HauntedWarehouseinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PoltergeistsinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhashandPoltergeistsinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PoltergeistsinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhashinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersvsGhashinSlimerComeHomeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1menusc09.png|Episode menu for Volume 1 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004Intsc02.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol1disc1episode004Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary Category:RGB Episode